


Asphodelus

by msimamizizam



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Background Pharmercy (Fareeha is Angela's wife), Cheating, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Jesse and Lucio mentioned in passing, Married Pharmercy, Ziegler is as cold as ice, emotionally abusive relationship, willing to sacrifice her love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 17:23:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13171662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msimamizizam/pseuds/msimamizizam
Summary: Genji had taken a long time to find it. Angela wasn’t particularly sure she’d been trying to hide it, but all the same, she had been discovered.“What is this?” Genji’s voice drifted over from where he sat in front of her vanity. Angela had half a mind not to look over at all, but eventually decided to cast a glance at the gold band. Genji seemed to be somewhere in between denial and acceptance, on the precipice of believing whatever lie she was about to feed him, but she hadn't been able come up with a good enough one in the few tense breaths that had passed between them.And so, Angela replied."It’s a wedding ring."





	Asphodelus

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> I'm very happy to present one of my personal favorite works on here as my first ever fic posted to AO3! I hope you enjoy. Please let me know of any edits, formatting issues, missed tags, or any other improvements I can make. Please leave kudos and comments if you liked it!

Genji had taken a long time to find it. On the other hand, Angela wasn’t particularly sure she’d been trying to hide it, but all the same, she had been discovered.   
  
“What is this?” Genji’s soft, accented voice drifted over from where he sat in front of her vanity on the plush, cushioned chair with no boxers on. Angela, who was standing in the open doorway of the master bathroom, flipped her hair over and toweled it off. She had half a mind not to look over at all, but eventually decided to cast a glance at the gold band, frowning as the streetlights outside made it shine in a way she didn’t recognize.  
  
Genji’s voice had been somewhere in between denial and acceptance, maybe on the precipice of believing whatever lie he knew she was about to feed him, but all the same, she hadn't been able come up with a good enough one in the few tense breaths that had passed between them.   
  
And so, Angela replied.   
  
"It’s a wedding ring," she said, in no uncertain terms. Genji's eyes turned away from hers, back down to the tiny object he cradled in his fingers. Angela always thought of cognac, when she looked into his eyes. She did like a good drink, and she loved Genji's eyes even more, especially when he looked back up at her with such precious confusion.   
  
"Your... husband's?" He guessed, testing the waters of the conversation. Genji hadn't shifted his position much, except for a change in his posture. He’d slouched quite a bit, seeming to lose an inch with each syllable he forced out. Angela walked over and gently pressed her palm over his spine, coaxing him into sitting up straight.   
  
"No, it's mine," she admitted. "My wife is working, currently." Her voice was so clinical and observational that Genji would have believed it if he'd accidentally activated his phone's AI. He felt like all the warmth they'd shared together only a few moments before was sapped out of the bedroom as Angela stared down at him. He knew if he looked back up at her, she'd be smiling, but her eyes would not be.    
  
"Your wife," he said, slowly, as the pieces in his brain demanded to be pulled together to conclusion. "You're cheating on her... with me." The ring suddenly dropped from his hands as if it was too hot, but Genji was still frozen in his seat, and Angela's grounding, perfectly warm hand on his shoulder felt out of place in the scene he'd been thrusted into. Her fingers danced up to comb through his hair, for a moment, then down to intertwine with his fingers, and Genji couldn’t find his strength to fight the gesture.   
  
"I understand if this sort of dynamic makes you uncomfortable," Angela let her voice drop lower. Why was it so soothing? In the back of his mind, Genji thought of the doctors he’d see when he was a child, or maybe a teacher, or his mother, or.... Well, truly, he didn't know what to think, and so his brain slowly began to shut down. "You may leave if you'd like. I'd prefer it if you gave me an answer, but if you never come back, I'll know what you've chosen."   
  
_Chosen_. Like he was the one who'd wished for any of this. He couldn’t decide anything with a clear mind. All he wanted was Angela.   
  
Genji stood up, taking his clothes with him, and leaving Angela behind in the bedroom. When he paused in the doorway, her eyes trailed down his backside and rested on the smooth curvature of his butt. It was the last thing she saw of him, before he left to change in the downstairs guest room and leave.   
  
"A good last memory," she said to herself, as she opened the vanity drawer and pulled her flask out. Angela glanced down at the framed picture it had been resting on, then tore her eyes away from Fareeha's smiling face as she took a long drink.   
  
—  
****  
From: [My Little Sparrow]  
What time this week?   
  
Angela heard the buzzing of her “work-only” phone (as she’d somehow managed to convince her wife) in the top drawer of her desk. She drummed her fingers against the smooth top of it, staring absentmindedly at the graphs in front of her, before she decided she’d amuse him.   
  


She pulled on the handle with two fingers, the phone sliding across the inside alone with the assorted highlighters and post-it notes she kept inside. The screen was still lit up with the notification, and Angela couldn’t help but be amused by how formal he was being. Punctuation and everything. She must have really made him mad.    
  
“Distracted by your phone, Ziegler? Never thought I’d see the day,” she caught her lab partner mutter from across the room. Angela shook her head and smiled as she typed out a quick response.    
  
“Don’t get your hopes up, O’Deorain,” Angela called back as she shoved the phone back into the drawer. “I’m going to come out on top this month, just you wait.”    
  
“We’ll see.” Both women laughed as Angela got back to work, now with a smooth, confident smirk across her face.    
  
—   
  
Of course, Genji came crawling back. Angela had to muffle her laugh with a moan as she finally thought of it, gripping his bright green hair tightly between her fingers as his tongue pressed deeper inside her. He barely whined at the discomfort, instead choosing to return the favor by digging his nails into the soft flesh of her thighs as he forced her legs further open. Angela leaned back on the bed and pressed her hand over her mouth, as she neared her breaking point in more than one respect.    
  
Genji was always looking for someone to love him. She could see it in the way he'd followed those girls around the library, nearly able to imagine a wagging tail poking out of his jeans. He'd been hounding after many different types of women and girls for a long time, and breaking their hearts for even longer than Angela had known him, but she made sure she had quite the observational period before she allowed him to go after her  

  
Angela, though she knew how ridiculous a request this was on her part, had asked that Genji only love her, after their first time together. He'd laughed, at the time— and in his young, naïve  little mind, how silly was it that Angela really thought he'd only stick by her side, when she knew how he was? But soon enough, the tables had been turned over so slowly that Genji had barely been able to realize it, and Angela became the only woman he could dream of having. Just as she’d made it to be.  
  
Angela pushed out a louder moan when she felt her walls contract around Genji's tongue. It wasn't particularly faked, but she did have to think about it—she just wanted him to know he'd done a good job. And when she glanced down, Genji's cognac eyes were there, looking back up at her with a fire she wasn’t used to. She smirked as he crawled over her and tilted her head up, pressing his lips to hers before clumsily pulling off to take a shower.   
  
"You taste like poison," he tried to spit at her, but Angela knew full well how she really tasted. Fareeha liked sweet girls. She just smiled as Genji pulled a towel off the rack and dipped into the short. She could hear him sniffling over the water, and leaned back, closing her eyes.   
  
She tried not to be completely heartless, but he really did just sound so adorable. Angela distracted herself by listening to the water instead, and eventually it succeeded in lulling her to sleep, but not before she felt Genji's warm body pressing up against hers. His damp fingers combed through her hair as she drifted off. Always so sweet, even when he wanted to be mean.   
  
—  
  
Of course, he'd come crawling back.   
  
Genji wanted to hit himself after he sent that first text to Angela. He did, actually. Not hard enough to hurt himself, but enough to earn a perturbed sideways glance from his brother and roommates, who were all observing from the kitchen as they whispered to each other.   
  
He knew what they were talking about, and they could keep it to themselves. He had nothing to say to them, and everything to say to the she-devil of a woman who'd twisted his heart apart, but whenever he thought of her, his mind went blank and the words all tumbled out of his ears to disappear in between the floorboards.   
  
Maybe, on second thought, Genji shouldn't have been so rude to them. He instantly regretted storming past them to snatch a soda from the fridge after he caught their concerned expressions out of the corner of his eye, but it was too late to correct it, as he was already stomping off to his room. His bad mood couldn't be shaken, and of course he couldn't tell any of them why. Angela could get in trouble. Or they might not let him see her.   
  
Of course he still wanted to protect her. Like she needed protecting. This whole thing was in her hands from the beginning.    
  
All they knew was that it was "trouble with 'Angela,' if that even was her real name," as Lùcio liked to put it. Which, lately, had always been the cause of his fits, but even Genji knew this was worse than his usual overreactions to her. It was always an overreaction. He was always too young to understand, but this time his entire body was burning with the need to just know _why_.   
  
"Genji?" He could hear his brother knocking on the door, but he didn't want to hear anything. His phone chirped, always the happy signal that Angela had returned his text. The tone was specifically for her. She was such a beautiful creature. He always thought of her as winged— like an angel, or a bird. Genji had, at one time, thought of this as such a romantic comparison to her beauty. He'd come up with it on his own and everything. But now, he knew it was because her true self had always been too far away from him to actually see.   
****  
From: [Angel]  
Wednesday night, any time after 8pm, if you can make it.   
  
“If you can make it,” Genji muttered to himself, accompanied by an intense eye roll. His eyes flicked quickly across the screen, commiting the rest to memory before setting it down. "Come in," he called out, louder, before burying his face in a pillow. He heard the door clicking open, and felt the mattress dipping under his brother's weight as Hanzo slowly sat down on his bed. The sheets rustled and shifted as he reached over to gently run his fingers through Genji’s hair.   
  
Just like Angela.   
  
His brother was speaking to him, in Japanese, as they'd always spoken together at home, but the words seemed so far away. He hated that he could barely understand them. When was the last time he'd heard Hanzo lecture him on how he should focus less on girls and more on school? When had Angela's mysterious smiles replaced his brother's familiar scowl? When had her touch overcome late nights out, drinking and laughing with his friends?   
  
He didn't know.   
  
"Genji?" Hanzo tried again. His voice sounded so strange, so foreign. When had Angela's lilted accent become home for him? He was too deep in his own thoughts to entertain Hanzo's questioning, but he twisted his head, to pretend he'd been listening from the start.   
  
"Yeah?" Genji felt his brother flinched at the harsh, casual English. He sighed and then turned over, pushing himself to sit up. Hanzo's face was unreadable, but at least he wasn't frowning down at him. That was a relief.   
  
"I... just wanted to ask if there was anything I, or we, could do for you," Hanzo muttered in English, his cheeks turning a deep, unfamiliar red. Genji blinked when he realized where the color came from, and instantly his chest felt like it had gotten tighter. 

  
He'd always grasped the language of the West so much easier. He'd grasped friendship and women so much quicker than his poor, studious older brother had. Hanzo hated being forced to speak English with the one person who would understand him if he didn't, and Genji, somewhere, realized he'd forgotten that.    
  
"Maybe," Genji replied, pushing himself up. "What were the others thinking of? A night out?" Genji leaned back against the headboard, watching his brother's expression as he absentmindedly fiddled with his phone, waiting for that chirp again.    
  
"Ah— yes!" Hanzo nearly exclaimed, compared to his normal, even speaking voice. His face lit up with a rare smile, however small it was, and he began to go on about some new themed bar he'd discovered with Jesse and Lùcio, something about a lot of foreign alcohol. Seemed they had real, imported sake, which of course his brother would be all over. And it seemed the whole group was only off Wednesday, after eight, which of course they were.    
  
He glanced down at his phone, which chirped again, and his face fell.    
  
**From: [Angel]**   
If you can't come, I'll assume that you no longer want to see me and find someone else.    
  
"I can't. Busy," Genji suddenly cut him off. He jumped up and grabbed his coat, barely giving his brother a moment before he left his room, and then the apartment. He couldn't let them say anything, couldn't let them try and get the story out of him, and he could absolutely not, under any circumstances, let them talk him out of seeing Angela.    
  
Who, of course, he'd always come crawling back to.    
  
—   
  
Angela woke up early enough, even though she didn't need to worry. Her wife was off in Egypt somewhere for the rest of the week and well into the next, visiting family. There was nothing else for her to be concerned with, and no other distractions, and now she could be perfectly content focusing all her attention on Genji.    
  
When she turned over, he was already looking at her, his hands combing through her soft blonde locks. His eyes couldn't meet hers all the way, and Angela couldn't help but allow herself a small smirk as she inched closer to kiss his forehead, and then his lips.    
  
"She doesn't have to know," Angela reassured him, softly. Genji swallowed audibly. "Fareeha is always off working, anyways. It won’t hurt anyone. It could just be you and me, my little sparrow." Her hands reached up, gently pulling through his tangled, bright green hair. Genji felt his stomach drop. Even though the proposition sounded so, so good, and so tempting... when had that nickname stopped being his family's, and starting being hers?    
  
He decided it didn't matter. Everything was hers now. He'd given it all over to  _ her _ .    
  
"I don't want to know her name, Angel," Genji nearly begged her as he pulled her closer. "I just want it to be us. Like you said." Angela's arms wrapped around him and her hand felt so warm against his back as she gently ran her nails over it. He felt so childish, but when he glanced over at the empty vanity surface behind her, the message was clear.    
  
What was hidden didn’t need to be seen, and Genji didn't need to look for it. All he had to do was keep crawling back, and his angel would always be there to welcome him back to the light.


End file.
